Episode 13: Conflict/Destiny
A-ou and Un-ou receive an order from Eclipse to eliminate Éclair and Lumiere, as they have a history with them. Un-ou says that since the times they've known each other, there have been times when they've found themselves on different sides. He also reveals that they weren't a part of GOTT before they met Éclair and Lumiere, and so he was suprised that they all ended up at the same organization. Meanwhile, Éclair and Lumiere arrive in the La Muse to planet Ririo. The planet and it's Warp-Gate was destroyed long ago, and it is clear that there is noone else around the place other than the La Muse. While they are closing in with the planet, Éclair's memories come back, which makes her feel sort of happy and sad at the same time. She is happy about her happy and joyful memories; however, she had no idea that the planet will look so isolated and lonely. Lumiere mentions that she heard rumours about the planet's isolation and damaged state, but she agrees that she had no idea that the planet will look so bad. Lumiere is still worried that they are the target in the galaxy, and believes that Éclair doesn't understand it properly. However, Éclair calms her and says that noone knows this place other than themselves. As Lumiere is worried that Éclair doesn't understand the importance of them being a target, Éclair assures her that everything is going to be fine, as noone else would come to a place like this, and as noone else would think that they would come here. However, as Éclair thinks about one of her memories that is linked to this planet, A-ou and Un-ou attack their ship. Un-ou decides to talk to Éclair, reminding her how she left them in a painful situation the last time they were on the planet. Éclair replies that they just want to forget them as soon as possible, while Lumiere controls the La Muse to warp out of the area. However, as Un-ou and A-ou realise that, they attack them with their ship's phasers, which causes the emergency warp to fail and the phase navigation device to become irregular. As Un-ou still chases after the La Muse, he also declares that he knows how Éclair and Lumiere work under pressure. After Lumiere realises that their ship has a greater speed due to a more modern drive, she also alert Éclair that Un-ou and A-ou are systematically closing up to them. Just as she says that, the La Muse gets a direct hit, which causes Lumiere's chair to move out of it's space and to crash onto the wall. When Éclair starts to shoot phasers at the Salyut directly, facing opposite to them angrily, as Lumiere got injured, their phaser beams hit each other, causing a white explosion which temporarily damages the Salyut's sensors. While this time would give a perfect timing for Éclair to attack, the La Muse and Lumiere took a lot of damage, and so the La Muse is unable to attack. Éclair decides to rather move towards the planet's Warp-Gate, and hide the La Muse under a few buildings to save some time. She then proceeds to see what she can do for Lumiere, and asks Wirbelwind whether there is anything there can be done. However, most to her concern, Wirbelwind informs her that Lumiere's body took several damage, especially on her right side, along her shoulder and arm. Éclair concludes that Lumiere won't be able to survive with the emergency nanomachines alone, when Lumiere wakes up. Lumiere asks how much time she has left, to which Éclair replies that she has only two hours left, maximum. However, she also promises to save her no matter what, as she still believes in the promise a doctor made to her, when they last visited this planet. She decides to take her to the "place of promise". Category:Kiddy Grade Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing